


The Intrigue Of Lab Misconduct And Misuse Of Medical Equipment

by tepidJudgement



Series: A Credit For Your Thoughts (a Greedy Pull series) [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, because as we all know the ultimate kink is love and affection, more emotionally constipated and conflicted alad v, vaguely, whenever i try to write kinky it always divulges into tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: Alad V is most well known for strapping up Warframe corpses and dissecting their parts to build Zanuka proxies. But do these examination tables have more than one use?





	The Intrigue Of Lab Misconduct And Misuse Of Medical Equipment

“Are you sure about this, Voxx?”

“You do know once you’re laying there… Helpless… I might not be able to control myself.”

Alad V grinned slyly, approaching the timid frame. His body casted a shadow over her, his arm brushing her side as he laid it against the lab table, trapping her against it.

At first, she wasn’t going to confront Alad V about it. But with how far their relationship has come she felt as if she could trust him with her deepest darkest desires. One she herself thought of as quite… Dangerous.

* * *

 

Voxx and Alad V’s relationship has been… Well. Interesting, to say the least. Alad V always tried to turn it into some game while Voxx always tried to urge some kind of intimacy out of him. It was a game of cat and mouse and it was always interesting to see who would win. But now, now the mouse is caught in a trap. One that she might not be able to escape from.

Voxx had odd… Desires. Desires she’s been trying to repress since the moment she saw Alad V, when she was nothing more to him than a nuisance. Alad V had many rigs of different uses hidden all over his lab space. A push of a button and they’d rise from the ground depending on which he needed. To dissect, to dismantle. Even to repair, he had something for it. Some were just specified lab tables while others had straps and clamps on them to restrain. Those were the ones Voxx became particularly interested in.

Voxx has always been into things unconventional. Things that others would be horrified by the thought of. But to Voxx, it was like a taboo she couldn’t shake away. To be tied up, chained, restrained. Just the idea of being at Alad’s mercy could stir her right up. But realistically she knew if she asked, Alad would go to far. The man never really had a limit to how far he could go and she knew that if she gave herself up like that, he probably wouldn’t hesitate to dissect and sell her for parts. But recently she’s been able to receive more trust and intimacy out of Alad. It was little things, but to her they were so much more. Sitting to watch a sunset, buying her gifts, even going as far as to teach her operator about proxies. Voxx felt in herself that she could trust Alad, at least enough to not kill her once he has the chance.

The frame dropped from the grate. Could she have used the front entrance? Probably. But she always liked sneaking around rather than walking through the halls. It made it so no crewmen suspected her and Alad V since, technically, their relationship was a secret. They were considered colleagues to the rest of the Corpus but. Not a couple as far as she knew. She liked it this way at least, it made things less of a messy matter whenever she was on a job.

Entering the large open-faced laboratory, she noticed Alad wasn’t at his desk working, no, he was at the very end of the raised platform, working on something in one of his rigs. An unconscious warframe.

 

Voxx slowly approached Alad, who seemed very interested in whatever dissection he was doing. However he quickly sensed that he wasn’t alone. Turning his head slightly, he saw the shining frame next to him and lifted his visor.

“Ah, Voxx. Came to witness the desecration of your brethren?” He sneered, watching Voxx trail a hand along the Tenno corpse he had.

“What are you planning to use it for this time?”

“Zanuka needs a new pair of legs. She’s getting quite old you know, and you Tenno don’t seem to show any mercy towards her.” Alad glanced over at the proxy who curled by his feet. “Would you like to donate your’s?” Alad V teased, a mischievous gaze on his face. Voxx moved to kneel by Zanuka, a thoughtful hand stroking the proxy’s rubbery skin. It took awhile for her to get past the fact that Zanuka was made of Warframe parts. However Voxx slowly found beauty in playing god, creating new life out of old. Something Alad V was always so interested in and intrigued to play the part. Being how she was, she didn’t _care_ what happened to other Warframes who were unfortunate enough to end up tangled in the Corpus web. They were usually harvested and sold or in Alad V’s case, repurposed. It was so _fascinating_ to see what a Warframe could be used for. Despite being quite a monster towards Tenno, Alad V seemed to be the most careful when he was dissecting a Warframe. Slight movements as he slid his scalpel over the unconscious body, peeling back skin and organs to see how this particular creature _ticked_. It made Voxx’s skin crawl but- not in a bad way. Sometimes she wished she could be the Warframe strapped into whatever apparatus Alad had… You know, minus the whole being dead and harvested thing though.

Voxx stood up and observed quietly as Alad worked away at the corpse. It was gruesome. It was mesmerizing. Her fingers tapped absentmindedly against the table as Alad worked, drawing his attention just slightly. At first he didn’t draw attention to it, but the rhythmic tap against the table caused him to cease her hand, holding it up as he turned slightly to look at her. Voxx was quiet for a moment, her helm meeting his gaze. “I need to focus, Voxx.” He sounded cold as he dropped her hand. Voxx glanced away slightly, holding her hands together quietly as she went back to observing the frame. Alad V glanced out of his peripheral at her, noticing how meek she became. Another moment of silence and he sighed to himself, she’s such an annoying thing, isn’t she?

Alad looked over again and took her hand once more, albeit more gently this time.

“Alad-?”

“You always make such a fuss about these things.” He grumbled, trying to figure out how to continue this dissection and also hold Voxx’s fragile hand. Voxx was quiet for a moment before erupting in a fit of giggles. Alad V glanced over again and furrowed his brow ridge, rolling his eyes. “You know, I don’t _have_ to do anything for you.” He grumbled. Voxx let go of his hand briefly and placed it on his forearm, letting Alad work. “How about this for a compromise?” She proposed. The man grumbled slightly and went back to work. The frame witched idly as the man finished his work. Disassembling the frame to it’s raw parts. Voxx glanced at Alad who moved his arm out of her group to lift the parts and carry it to some undisclosed vault he had to keep these corpses in mint condition.

“How many Warframes do you have fridged in there?” Voxx floated on by, curiously glancing in before having the vault closed in her face. “Afraid you might end up with them?” Alad grinned, cupping her chin and wiggling her head in his grip before walking away. Voxx huffed slightly before following the other. She knew he was just going to go and work on some Demolyst test runs. That’s all he’s been doing nowadays. She’s tried multiple times to take out whatever _bane_ Alad had but he continued to refuse, saying that this was a chance he couldn’t let slip so easily. It was like the Mutalist Empire all over again. Voxx sighed as she glanced off over the edge of the lab.

The quiet beep of Voxx’s radio scanner pulled Alad out of his focus and he quietly eaves dropped on Voxx’s conversation.

 

“Yes?

“Ah- Frohd. What do you mean there’s an outbreak? There hasn’t been an outbreak since- Yes sir I understand. I’ll be boarding a ship to Pluto shortly. Goodbye sir.”

Voxx tapped the scanner and grumbled to herself as she stood up and started heading towards the door.

Something in Alad sank a little, he knew that it had to of been an old infested proxy he made back when- back when that _thing_ had control of him. All you needed was a few seconds of exposure and it destroys an entire outpost. “I’ll be back later.” She said quietly, retreating out of the lab. Alad sighed to himself. Finally some peace and quiet.

 

Voxx would always be gone for a few days at a time, once she gets one task it’s always another and another. Sometimes she stops by Jupiter in between, but usually on business. These were the times that Alad could _actually_ get work done. He didn’t loathe her company- at least, not most of the time. But he always preferred to work alone on his own devices. He learned quickly that tenno were sociable creatures and enjoyed staying in groups, so her frequent visits to Jupiter were… Explainable. Still the slightest bit annoying for him though.

A week past and Alad finally thought to himself. Where did that elusive frame gone to this time?

It wasn’t that long since she’s re-entered his life. She was gone for _months_ without a word. Not even her ship cephalon knew her whereabouts. It was like she went completely off radar or back into cryostasis. He wouldn’t admit that he felt the slightest bit _lonesome_ without her company, but he did start to notice how empty the room felt without her there. He cursed to himself quietly, setting down his tools and rubbing his face. He wasn’t catching _feelings_ for this creature now, was he? This was supposed to be a ploy to gain a new _pet_ , an experiment, a **fling**. This wasn’t supposed to turn into anything more than that and yet her ticked away the seconds until she came back to Themisto. He groaned as he placed his head in his hands. It’s the stress. It has to be the stress, it’s starting to get to him. He used to be able to work under stress so well, what made this any different? That damn partner of his is gonna break him one of these days, but like hell he’ll let that happen.

“Alad?”

Alad jumped slightly, feeling the hand lay against his shoulder. Oh- he didn’t even notice her drop in.

“What, what do you want?” He snapped, swiveling in his chair to look at her. Voxx tilted her helm slightly.

“You’re stressed.”

“Oh, what makes you say that?” He mocked, laying a head in his hand. What did she possibly want now? Couldn’t she see he was _working_ . He was always working and she always found a way to derail him. But perhaps… She can make for a good distraction, he could use a _destresser_. His other hand tapped against the arm rest, a soft hum leaving his lips. “Say, Voxx, do you know a good way to take away this headache I have, perhaps? Mmm.”

She knew instantly what he was implying. The frame reached up and detached the Opulas Robe from her neck, setting it down alongside Alad’s desk and climbed onto his lap. “Hmm… Actually, there was something I’ve wanted to… Try with you. But I don’t know how to ask.” She tilted her head slightly. Alad raised an eyebrow, what could she possibly be alluding to this time?

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to… Experiment with for a while.” Alad’s interest immediately piqued, a hand idly rubbing Voxx’s hip. “Is that so?” Voxx could hear the intrigue in his voice. This was going to be rough.

“At first I didn’t want to say anything because I felt like you might… Do something drastic.” She had to pick her words carefully. Alad’s eyes narrowed slightly, what was she implying.

Just come out with it Voxx.

“I want you to fuck me on one of your rigs.”

“...Pardon?”

“The rigs you use to chain up Warframes and dissect them. I want you to strap me into one and do all kinds of weird shit to me.”

Well, as blunt as she was. This was _right_ up Alad’s alley. The man chuckled darkly, is fingers digging into her skin slightly as he grabbed her waist. Voxx perk up slightly, her hands laying against Alad’s shoulders. “What a pleasant suggestion, Voxx, I think I have the _perfect_ thing for you. Hm hm.” Moving his hands to wrap around her thighs, Alad stood up and carried Voxx over to the raised floor of his lab. Voxx glanced over her shoulder as she held tight to Alad, who merely chuckled at her meekness. Stepping on a pressure pad below his feet, a lab table raised from the ground. Freshly sterilized and ready for use. Voxx felt her heartbeat faster, this was happening- this was totally happening. But wait- could she trust Alad to not good far?

“Wait-”

Alad’s maniacal grin faltered for a second, glancing up to Voxx. “How can I trust you won’t actually dissect me in the process.”

Alad blinked at her and was quiet for a moment. Voxx’s heart stopped for a second only to be met with a sneer from Alad.

“Haven’t I told you a dozen times already? You’re worth more to me alive.” His voice was but a whisper as he leaned closer and placed a soft kiss against her neck. The frame shuttered against his touch. She’ll hold him up to that for as long as her love runs.

Setting her down on the table, Alad laid her back and tapped at the table’s buttons. Clamps quickly secure Voxx’s wrists and ankles in an instant, a dark grin growing upon Alad’s face.

“Hmm hmm… What shall we do with you now?” Alad V cooed, running a hand down her figure. “Now we can see what really makes you squirm.” His voice lowered as he began to retrieve tools. Some a lot more concerning than others. He wasn’t… Planning to hurt her was he?

Nah, he wasn’t. He just said he wouldn’t.

“Now normally I don’t work on, heh, _live_ Warframes. But you, we’ll make an exception.” Alad V walked to the other side of the table, holding up what _appeared_ to be a medical instrument of some kind. Voxx’s heartbeat raced as she watched Alad’s hand. She didn’t know what it _was_ but that was the intrigue behind it all, isn’t it?

 

Alad V began dragging the instrument along Voxx. There was slight sparks as it passed by her body- what was this thing?

“You might feel a _spark_ , but don’t worry. That’s normal… Heh.” Alad V ran the device over Voxx’s chest, causing the frame to arch her back. “Ah- Wh-What is that thing anyway-” She strained as the device sent volts of electricity up her spine. Alad V snickered as he watched Voxx’s reaction. Such a beautiful thing she was. “Well that was fun, but what if we try it _here?_ ” He cooed as he moved the device towards her groin. Voxx yelped at the contact, her knees trying to clench together instinctively. Alad used his free hand to push down on one of her knees, exposing herself more. Alad V chuckled to himself as he watched Voxx’s reactions. “Hm, enough of that.” Alad V scoffed as he took away the tool, causing a slight whimper to surface from Voxx. The frame squirmed slightly, trying to find any friction against her burning sex, but to no avail. “Needy now, are we?” He teased, fishing out a new toy for her to play with.

“This I’m sure you’ll enjoy _extensively_.” It was a bunch of nodes connected by wires. He got to work, placing them on her nipples, clit and even inside her pussy. Voxx turned her head to look at Alad, “What are these-”

“Ah ah, you’ll have to experience it for yourself.”

Taking a controller, he clicked it to the first setting. It was a soft hum, causing Voxx to squirm slightly.

“Oh, do you like that?”

Voxx whined again, wiggling her bottom as she tried to get something more out of it. Alad trailed his hand once more over her bodice, oh, she was trembling against his touch. “Perhaps I should take note of this Voxx, you seem to be enjoying yourself.” He teased, all while cranking up the vibrators one increment at a time. Voxx’s moaning started to become erratic, littles huffs and squeaks as the vibrators increased their power. However before Voxx could spill over the edge…

Nothing.

The power cut and Voxx was still left shaking.

“Wh-wha…? Alad…?” She mumbled, watching the man climb over her.

“I can’t just stand there idly watching you like this.” He hissed at himself as he began to work at his pants. She was just too irresistible like this. Everything shooting off in his brain urged him to sheath himself into her then and there. After lowering his pants, he pulled out the vibrator that was inside her, dropping it to the side.

“You’re such a filthy thing Voxx.” Alad snarked as he gripped her hips tightly and pulled them up to him.

“Ah-!”

He thrusted in, harsh and fast. Voxx nearly screamed as he began working against her. There was no pace. Only fast and rough. It was like the man practically couldn’t control himself. All this power he had, towering over her. She was helpless, she couldn’t move from her spot and he _loved_ how willing she was to let him take control. To _use_ her to satisfy himself. It worked him up to an absolute frenzy.

“Yes- yes! Take this you filthy little betrayer! So weak against my touch. You like this, yes? Show me that you do!” He snarled as he leaned closer to Voxx, nibbling at her throat cables. Voxx nearly melted, making all kinds of noises.

“Oh-oh sweet _Profit_ Alad! It f-feels amazing- _you_ feel amazing-! Please- let me cum! I’m-I’m- gonna-!”

Alad V wasn’t letting up, his movements became more erratic and Voxx felt _different_ , there was a noticeable spark in the air, something he hasn’t felt before. What was it-?

“Alad- Alad Alad Alad Alad-!” She just couldn’t stop saying his name, her frame shook harshly as her back arched. She practically screamed his name with such love and pleasure, but what got him was what _happened_ when she came. Never has he witnessed her cum so hard that she accidentally let out a _magnetic pulse_ while doing so.

Alad V crumpled slightly against her, feeling himself pause for a moment due to the pulse against him. Mags were dangerous against Corpus, sucked the energy right out of him for a second. More so, she accidentally shorted the machinery in the room. Alad V panted as he stared at Voxx’s limp figure, her chest heaving heavily.

“I… never saw you do _that_ before.” Alad V commented, absolutely bewildered. Voxx slowly caught her breath, raising her arms slightly and wrapping them against Alad V’s neck.

“A-Ah… I don't think I’ve ever came that hard in my life…”

“Clearly.” Alad wheezed. Voxx noticed how weak Alad was and a tinge of guilt hit her.

“Here, sit down.” She said, moving away and helping Alad back to his desk.

She climbed back onto his lap, straddling it.

Ah, so she was going to help finish him off. As he would have expected.

Voxx rocked against Alad quietly. A lot more tender than the absolute furiosity Alad has earlier. The man sighed to himself, rubbing his thumb against Voxx’s hip.

Voxx’s noises were much more quieter now, little mewls and soft gasps. It’s always moments like these that Alad truly appreciate her. She looked stunning in the afterglow and he couldn’t get enough of it. He pushed down on her hip slightly, getting her to go a bit faster. He was so close.

“Ah- Ah- Alad…”

Alad hummed, eyes trailing over her body. Such exquisite craftsmanship, intricate beveling and beautiful design.

“Alad…!”

His eyes trailed back up to her helm, watching as it glanced away slightly.

“Mm- Alad I-I think I’m gonna cum again.” She mumbled. Alad huffed slightly, feeling the strain in his gut.

“Not yet…” he mumbled, leaning closer to kiss the side of her helm.

“Ah- Ah- Ah- Al-Alad- I-I…”

“Hmm..?”

He was so close-

“I-I love you…!”

There it was.

His grip tightened around her, a wave crashing over them as they both came. Voxx buried her helm against the crops of his neck as she rode out her second orgasm. Alad let out a groan, whispering Voxx’s name as he rode his.

He always knew deep down she loved him, but every time he heard it he just didn’t know what to do.

He was silent for a while, holding Voxx against him.

Normally Alad would say a snarky comment or let her go to wash up, but he was still holding her.

“...Alad…?”

Alad said nothing. Just holding her quietly. He didn’t want to admit to her his true feelings. Truthfully, once he did, he didn’t know if he could keep true to himself after that.

Voxx sighed slightly, lifting herself out of Alad’s grip. Of course he wasn’t ready for commitment yet. But he didn’t push her away this time. Alad looked up at Voxx quietly.

“Let’s get cleaned up.” She said quietly, pulling Alad up with her.

“Mmm. A crewman might see you, you know.” Alad teased, knowing how hard Voxx tried to keep them a secret. “Alad, I’m tired and really don’t care right now.” The man sneered slightly and zipped himself up, following the frame and trying to keep as inconspicuous as possible.

Did he love her? He wasn’t quite sure.

But he did miss her.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all didn't think i'd hit it again with another fic did you. well i have he craziest inspiration and also there's never not enough smut for my favorite ship.  
> actually im the only one who writes for this ship sdgasdjhagsdjasd


End file.
